User blog:C ee X/Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Well folks... yes I must admit it, I have been sucked into this game like all the others. I am now part of the Mass... :'( This isn't really a review, it would be horribly shallow and you'd be wasting your time because there are hundreds of them out there in all formats. What I'm writing here is more like a "first feelings blog" that I'm sharing with peeps here who have already got it (like me), but it's also intended to those who are blindly waiting for Christmas to get their hands on it; blindly because they have no friggin idea of what the frog they're missing... This game is the virtual incarnation of "Awesome" (of its genre of course, ie: FP action/shooter) and nothing comes close to it in terms of intensity, depth, action (obviously!) and I humbly admit that I have been very positively surprised after the first moments of playing this game. Story and Presentation (9/10) is told through a "locked" first person camera, you'll never see your own character when you incarnate him so all the action is seen through his eyes... And speaking of action, WOW! The car chase scenes, snowbike escape scenes, rooftop run scenes... This game does a much better job at making these moments intense than Stuntman or even Mirror's Edge! You also honestly feel hurt (and bad) when your character is stabbed by bad guys... That's what they call the magic of war drama! Personally, I would have appreciated more story-telling sequences, but that's just me... :) The graphics are like nothing I've seen before (9.5/10)... Nuff Said... Seriously, the game looks absolutely perfect: gloom, blur, smoke, particles, use of camera focus are all perfectly balanced and really contribute to the immersive power of the software. The only downside is the blood texture appearing on your helmet visor/screen/HUD that you'll see times aplenty and will get repetitive. But never mind that, it's not a huge flaw. Sound is what I'm most focused on in video games and believe me, the mix is perfect. Bullets wizz past, your character pants and moans, bones crack, your gear moves, guns and ammo belts cling together, explosions rumble... In short everything is a blast to listen to. I'll say again: to LISTEN TO!!! Not to HEAR!! Because yes indeed, people doing something else in the living room and not paying attention to the TV will get quickly irritated by endless gunshots, continuous explosions and whatnot... The score (composer by Zimmer) is very powerful and everything from the quiet menu SFX to the pounding mortar shells and from the uplifting orchestra to the level up jingles, are absolutely epic!! Headphoned or 5.1'ed this game's audio is whoop a**. Of course many cliché'd moments are to be lived here, but generally you go "Ah! I should have known!" more than going "Aaaah *bored yawn* typical...". And if you are like me and sometimes get immersed really deep, then this will get you going and pumping, and holding your breath as well (imitating the sniper steadying his aim or watching an end-game cutscene). The rest is essentially top notch... So erm Silver... you were talking about this clan of yours, care to share it's name? I have plenty of mates on PSN already playing MW2 (Axeland) so tell me and I'd be glad to pop a few caps in your a** now and then! ^^ Only joking I'm sure you'll pretty much: "apply pawnage" to my unsuspecting backside... Last thing: If you have not already got MW2 and have some bucks left over... What the hell are you waiting for soldier!?! ---- ---- UPDATE ---- ---- I would also like to add several details and infos I forgot: *No lag issues whatsoever! Ping is reasonably low and matchmaking is as smooth as... erm... I can't think of a comparison! Seriously, it's very straightforward, hop in, hop out... *Load times for Online Multi never go over 10 seconds, tops! *There is no loading screen to take you back to the menus, absolutely none... *It's accessible! I killed guys with a level 10 times mine so you don't get bullied around! *It's immense! A weekend sure as hell won't be enough to cover a quarter of the game! (especially online multiplayer!) *Many items available to customize your gun, and with the Bling perks, you can add several attachments to your gun (RPD: Grip + FMJ + Thermal Sight/Heartbeat sensor!!!) :--> Le W00T!! *Addictive like candy (hoping you're mad about candy!) *Many other cool things... Hehe that's it for now folks! Get It!